finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Information
Information is a sub-section of the Tutorial menu in Final Fantasy VIII. It works as a glossary, giving more information on locales, people, and terms encountered in the game's story. The sections are filled as the player progresses through the game and new terms are introduced, but sometimes the player must speak to a specific person at a correct time to get the term to the glossary. Some sections are thus missable if the player fails to speak to certain people at certain times. The entry for "Succession of Sorceress Power" is never unlocked in the menu, and can only be obtained by hacking the game. This means the Information section can never be completely filled in a normal playthrough. The player can also view the party's Battle Meter here if obtained from Cid Kramer. List of terms Location Name ;Balamb :Available from the start of the game. A country on the world's smallest continent. Known for its temperate climate and warm people. Balamb Garden adds a school-town feel to this country. ;Fire Cavern :Added after talking to Quistis when she calls Squall to the front of classroom. A cavern near Balamb Garden where a Fire element GF lives. ;Dollet :Appears when Squad B departs the boat in Dollet. A small country on the eastern coast of Galbadia continent (formerly Dollet). Remnant of an ancient empire. ;Timber :Appears after receiving the mission assignment outside the Garden. A city located south of Dollet in the forest area. It was an independent country before neighboring country Galbadia invaded 18 years ago. There are numerous resistance groups fighting for independence to this day. ;Timber TV Station :Appears after the kidnapping-attempt on president Vinzer Deling. All forms of communication now use HD cables. No radio transmissions are used. Timber TV Station keeps its radio systems, waiting for the day radio transmission is restored. ;Galbadia :Appears after the briefing for the train hijack mission in the Forest Owls' base. Ruled under the military dictatorship of President Vinzer Deling, this country continues to expand its territory. Countless invasions of other countries are attempted, but most are deterred by SeeD. Deling City is its capital. ;Tomb of the Unknown King :Appears after talking to the guard outside General Caraway's mansion. Located north of Deling City; the burial place of Dollet's last emperor. The tomb remains nameless due to an ancient belief that calling a dead king by his name brings bad luck. There are unconfirmed reports that a GF resides inside, as well as other monsters. ;Winhill :Appears at the start of Disc 2. A small town outside of Galbadia. It is actually a small village. Sorceress Adel of Esthar ordered attacks on this village several times. ;D-District Prison :Appears after completing the boss battle at the top of the prison complex as Squall. Located in the desert south of Deling City, all people deemed dangerous by the government are sent to this facility. It has become a symbol of President Deling's fascist policies. ;Missile Base :Appears when Selphie becomes party leader for the Missile Base mission. Galbadia's long-range missile base. As the only country to own long range missiles with the exception of Esthar, they pose a major security threat to the world. It is believed that the missiles are armed with a target-lock mechanism. The details are unknown. ;Horizon Bridge :Appears after Squall is ordered to go to FH and apologize to the mayor. A railroad that connected the East and West continents. Completed about the time the war broke out, it was only used a short time. Since then it has been derelict. ;Fisherman's Horizon :Appears after Squall is ordered to go to FH and apologize to the mayor. A station located in the center of Horizon Bridge. It's now a haven for expatriates who refused to have their skills exploited by the government. ;Trabia :Appears after sending Selphie's team to the Missile Base mission. A country on the northern continent. Due to the harsh climate, Moombas and the Shumi tribe are the only occupants. Trabia Garden students and faculty also reside here. ;Esthar (1) :Appears when Edea mentions Adel at Edea's Orphanage. Founded by people who immigrated to a continent east of Centra around the same time Dollet Empire was founded. The mild climate and temperament of the people soon gave way to scientific advancement. ;Esthar (2) :Appears when Edea mentions Adel at Edea's Orphanage. Started the Sorceress War and fought against the world under Adel's rule. Their sorceress and their scientific powers posed a worldwide treat. After abruptly declaring an end to the war, Esthar closed its borders and has kept silent ever since. No details are known. ;Esthar (3) :Appears when Laguna joins the party in Ragnarok. Governed by President Laguna and his aides. Due to their concern over Dr. Odine's inventions having a negative effect on the state of world security, they closed off their country for 17 years. It is very likely that President Laguna will be criticized for keeping silent for so long. ;Seaside Station :Appears after talking to the White SeeD captain on the White SeeD Ship. A station on the Esthar side of Horizon Bridge. It is currently abandoned. ;Great Salt Lake :Appears upon entering Great Salt Lake. A lake on the Esthar continent. What used to be a beautiful lake is now a barren field. It's speculated that Esthar's experiments led to the lake's destruction. ;Moon :Appears upon arriving at the Lunar Base. A world of monsters. Many works of art and epics about the moon throughout history are evidence of its mystical powers. ;Deep Sea Research Center: :Appears when Zell explains the island's origins upon arriving upon Deep Sea Research Center. A man-made mobile island for marine life research. Disappeared mysteriously after much wandering. Since the facility members are still alive, it is assumed to be concealed intentionally. :3015 Found a strong energy field :4141 Call this place Deep Sea Deposit :4242 Seal off Deep Sea Deposit ;Deep Sea Deposit :Appears upon entering the bottom floor of Deep Sea Research Center. Marine Research Island's last excavation site. Believed to be an ocean floor ruin. There is a note saying: 4127 Travel by Underwater Tower. Term ;Draw Points :Available from the start of the game. By examining the Draw Points in the field and on the world map, you can draw magic. The Draw Points on the World Map are completely hidden. Examine odd-looking areas carefully. ;Time compression :Appears when talking to Cid at Edea's Orphanage on Disc 3. A complete mystery. Various states of "present" are believed to become compressed. Sorceress' power from many generations may cross over to give 1 sorceress great strength. No one knows what effect this may have on regular human beings. ;Garden :Available from the start of the game. Balamb Garden was founded 12 years ago, followed by Galbadia and Trabia Gardens. Each Garden has an administrator, called Master, and a headmaster. Balamb Garden's Headmaster Cid was founder of the Garden. ;SeeD (1) :Available from the start of the game. Balamb Garden's mercenary force. Students 15 and older can participate in the written and field exams. They must pass both exams to become SeeD. SeeD members are paid by the Garden according to their rank. In the Garden, their status is no different from that of the other students. ;SeeD (2) :Available from the start of the game. SeeD conducts missions around the world. Most missions involve battle support and undercover work. SeeD is in high demand by groups requiring a small force of undercover specialists. Commissions made through such dispatches are an important part of Balamb Garden's income. ;SeeD (3) :Available from the start of the game. SeeD battle operations are noted for their skillful use of para-magic. Balamb Garden researches the use of GF in conjunction with para-magic. For this, Balamb Garden SeeD members master the most powerful forms of para-magic. ;SeeD Rank :Available from the start of the game. Shows your skill level as a SeeD. Higher ranks command a higher salary. ;SeeD Written Test :Available from the start of the game. Exam to test your SeeD knowledge. After becoming a SeeD, you can take the tests in the Tutorial. There are up to 30 levels, with 10 questions each. All answers must be correct to go up a rank. However, you can only take tests up to Squall's level. ;The truth about the Garden :Appears upon defeating NORG. A haven for orphans founded by Sorceress Edea and Headmaster Cid. Named for their wish to raise the seeds of the future in their garden. ;Radio Interference (1) :Appears when entering Dollet for the first time. A phenomenon beginning with Esthar's silence 17 years ago. Almost all radio communication facilities were shut down because of noise across all frequencies. However, short transmissions are still possible. Believed to have some relation to the moon, but details are unknown. ;Radio Interference (2) :Appears when entering the fixed battle against Anacondaur in Dollet. Most countries now communicate through the use of HD cables running underground. However, many of these cables are cut off by monsters or in battle. Many countries are left without any means of communicating with each other. ;Lunar Cry :Appears after the briefing to the section where Lunatic Pandora crosses Esthar City. Refers to monsters falling from the moon. Completely destroyed the cities of Centra. Occurs when monsters reach a saturation point on the moon. It's believed that there are factors on the planet that cause this phenomenon. This phenomenon has occurred many times in history and will reoccur in the future. ;Monsters :Available from the start of the game. Creatures on the moon. Monsters fall to earth at regular intervals. This phenomenon is called the Lunar Cry. The monsters bred on the planet since the last Lunar Cry to make up those roaming the planet at this time. The Lunar Cry phenomenon also transformed some animals into monsters. ;Centra Civilization :Appears during the Laguna scenario in Centra Excavation Site. A civilization in Centra 4000 years ago. These Centra people immigrated to other continents and founded the Dollet Empire to the west and Esthar to the east. Centra was destroyed 80 years ago by the Lunar Cry. ;Odine Items :Appears after Rinoa shows the Odine Bangle to Quistis in General Caraway's mansion. A device to restrain sorceresses' power. Dr. Odine, afraid of Sorceress Adel's power, created it. It looks like beautiful jewelry. ;Sorceress :Appears after the Timber TV Station events. The legend goes that the Great Hyne created people. The sorceresses were given a fragment of Hyne's own power. It's hard to determine how many sorceresses exist today, for many keep their powers concealed. However, it is believed that they avoid spreading their power too thin. ;Succession of Sorceress Power :Never unlocked in the game; can be viewed only by hacking the game. When a sorceress is about to die, she gives her power to the next person who 'inherits' her sorceress powers. According to Odine's research, the power tends to weaken with each succession. ;Sorceress Power & Embodiment :Appears after the Timber TV Station events. Sorceress power has been passed throughout history by the process of embodiment. Any person who has the capacity to embody the great sorceress power is a candidate. ;Crystal Pillar :Appears upon arriving the Lunar Base. A crystal that causes the Lunar Cry by producing a strong energy field between the planet and the moon. It's believed to have originated in the moon. The Crystal Pillar responds to a specific location on the planet, and sends a strong directional signal. More research is required to analyze this process in detail. ;Lunatic Pandora :Appears after the briefing to the section where Lunatic Pandora crosses Esthar City. An enclosure for Crystal Pillar made by Esthar. 3 miles tall and 1.5 miles wide, the enormous enclosure boasts a high-tech facility. It floats by causing a reaction with the Crystal Pillar. A stone from the moon is sealed inside. It was probably built to cause the Lunar Cry through artificial means. ;Tears' Point :Appears after the briefing to the section where Lunatic Pandora crosses Esthar City. Lunar Cry's point of origin determined by Esthar scientists. A security box restraining the power of the Crystal Pillar and ground energy field is set up. It is sealed to prevent the Crystal Pillar from entering the area. ;Adel's Tomb :Appears after speaking to an NPC woman in the Lunar Base Hall and witnessing the Tomb inspection FMV. A high-tech device intended for weakening and confining a sorceress' power. Shot into the moon's orbit after going through a special sealing process. Used to confine Sorceress Adel. It is the main cause of radio interference on the planet. ;Spaceship Ragnarok :Appears upon boarding the ship in space. Esthar's space shuttle. Based on an ancient Centra legend of the Dragon Ship. Esthar's finest scientific technology was used to build it. Esthar's flagship, until it was used to send Adel's Tomb into space. ;MD Level :Appears after the option for a Elem-Atk tutorial is given at the start of MD Level. Balamb Garden's foundation. The original structure of Centra Shelter remains almost entirely intact. Entry is strictly forbidden. ;Centra Shelter :Appears after the option for a Elem-Atk tutorial is given at the start of MD Level. (Later became the Garden building.) Ancient Centra people spread around the world after Centra was destroyed by the Lunar Cry. People used mobile Centra Shelters to move around the world. Many ruined shelters are found around the world. ;Timber Maniacs :Appears upon entering the Timber Maniacs building in Timber. A magazine representing the people's voice. It was popular among aspiring young journalists. Shut down after Galbadia deemed the publication dangerous. ;Eyes On Me :Appears after asking Kiros about Julia in the Laguna scenario in Winhill at the start of Disc 2. Julia Heartilly's song. Julia married the Galbadian General Caraway after releasing "Eyes On Me". Gave birth to a girl one year later. Julia died in a car crash at age 28, right before her daughter turned 5. Person ;Dr. Odine :Appears after Edea joins the party before entering Great Salt Lake. Started as a monster researcher. Discovered Guardian Forces (GF). With the cooperation of a sorceress, became the first sorceress researcher. Analyzed the sorceress' magic, and created a method enabling a regular human being to use para-magic. Balamb Garden uses the principle of para-magic, combining it with GF's power. ;The Great Hyne :Appears after talking to Cid at Edea's Orphanage in Disc 3. Creator of mankind, and believed to be the first sorceress. Calling a sorceress the Great Hyne's descendant shows great respect. ;White SeeD :Appears after White SeeD Ship visits Balamb Garden on Disc 2. Orphans formerly in the care of Sorceress Edea. They often travel on their ship, and are veiled in secrecy. ;Moomba :Appears after meeting the Moomba in D-District Prison as Zell. A mutation of some unknown animal. Details are unclear. Remembers people by licking their blood. ;Shumi Tribe :Appears when riding the elevator in Shumi Village. A small tribe living in the northern region. Basically gentle in temperament, they maintain a relaxed lifestyle. Shumis have big, long arms that change as they grow. The results vary depending on their environment. ;Chocobo :Appears after listening to Chocoboy's lecture about chocobos. They live in the 7 Chocobo forests around the World. Adults and children are called Chocobos and Chicobos respectively. Chicobos are spotted often, whereas Chocobos are rarely seen. Loved for their gentle nature, Chocobos respond quickly to Chicobos in danger. ;Mayor Dobe :Appears after meeting with Mayor Dobe in Fishermans Horizon. The leader of Fisherman's Horizon. A strict pacifist. Before coming to FH, used to be a scientist conducting energy research in Esthar. Trivia *Even if the section on Centra Civilization says the nation was destroyed 80 years ago by Lunar Cry, the NPC called Operator on Lunar Base says the event happened over a hundred years ago. Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania also gives the date as over 100 years ago. *The English localization of the Information menu calls Tears' Point the "origin point" of Lunar Cry, but this is wrongly translated; in fact, Tears' Point is the site for the next Lunar Cry outbreak as calculated by Esthar's scientists. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy VIII